Luz Extinta
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Nadie sabe cómo, porqué o donde comenzó. Primero fue un rumor, luego una noticia, finalmente llego el pánico y la muerte. El apocalipsis ha comenzado y Beth lo vive con el corazón en la mano. Los Greene, siempre han intentado ser una familia unida hasta el final. Pre-Serie. Antes de la llegada del grupo de Atlanta.


_¡Buenas, buenas! _

_¡Y sorpresa! Sí, porque les traigo una nueva historia en vez de una actualización. Perdón, pero no podía evitarlo. La idea se me ocurrió está mañana mientras trabajaba pasando información sobre animales a una base de datos, y originalmente pretendía ser tan solo un One Short. Pero a medida que escribía, caí en cuenta que de nuevo tendría que extender esto un poco más que un capitulo, pero a diferencia del resto de mis historia solo serán cuatro. _

_Se estarán preguntado de qué va esto ¿no? Pues sorprendentemente no es un Bethyl (xD) pero sí es una historia que se centra en Beth, quién desde su punto de vista nos muestra cómo fue que empezó el apocalipsis. ¡Un Greene centric! Así que les vengo a relatar los acontecimientos que fueron surgiendo mientras los muertos comenzaban a levantarse. _

_Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste ¡Un abrazo!_

* * *

_**Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan.**_

* * *

**Luz Extinta**

* * *

**I**

_**Cuando el mundo comenzó a cambiar.**_

_**(Las primeras noticias)**_

* * *

_"Estar alerta, he ahí la vida; yacer en la tranquilidad, he ahí la muerte."_

**_Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

Nadie sabe cómo o donde comenzó, ni que era y mucho menos sí habría alguna cura. Tan solo ocurrió, sin previo aviso, sin siquiera darles una oportunidad para prepararse o al menos asimilarlo.

_El mundo cambio ante sus ojos, apenas en un parpadeo._

Acababa de llegar de sus prácticas en el instituto cuando dieron la noticia. Su padre se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito mientras descansaba de una pesada jornada de trabajo en la granja, y como siempre veía las noticias; mientras que su madre preparaba la cena de aquel día. Como era su costumbre abandonó su mochila al pie de la escalera, se acercó hasta su padre y le planto un beso en la mejilla, tomando asiento en el suelo a su lado. Las imágenes en televisión captaron rápidamente su atención y al igual que su progenitor se vio envuelta en los últimos acontecimientos del mundo, la mano del hombre se posa enseguida sobre su cabeza y le regala una caricia, la misma a la cual se encuentra acostumbrada desde su más remota infancia.

Le regala una sonrisa antes de desviar sus ojos claros de nuevo a la pantalla chica.

"_... desde que está mañana el presidente ha dado la alerta tras los distintos casos que vienen reportándose desde hace unos días, las líneas de emergencia se han visto colapsadas por el número crecientes de llamadas. Las autoridades piden conservar la calma, se les recomienda mantenerse alejado de aquellas personas que presenten algunos de los siguientes síntomas: Fiebre, alucinaciones, mareos, notoria palidez, comportamientos frenéticos o violentos." _

Narraba uno de los reporteros al leer un informe médico, sus manos temblaban levemente al hacerlo, evidenciando el nerviosismo de aquel hombre. Su compañera no se veía en mejores condiciones, lanzando miradas de un lado a otro, intentando mantener la compostura fracasando estrepitosamente.

"_... al parecer los infectados caen en un estado de shock tras la fiebre, al despertar se encuentran en un estado catatónico y pueden llegar a ser agresivos. Se les advierte a la población que se mantengan alejadas de estas personas, aún se desconoce la forma en que se trasmite está enfermedad, por lo que es preferible evitar cualquier tipo de contacto que pueda facilitar el contagio. Los entes gubernamentales se encargaran de controlar a aquellas personas que haya sido infectadas…"_

Mientras hablaba, en la pantalla al fondo, se podía ver el movimiento del ejército en lo que parecía ser un hospital de Washington. Doctores y enfermeras eran evacuados por los soldados en el momento que un equipo con trajes de protección ante contaminantes biológicos ingresaban a la edificación, seguidos por un pequeño grupo anti motín. Los reporteros parecían enloquecidos, intentando acercarse en busca de mejores tomas, y aunque no podían escucharlo, ella estaba segura de que esos destellos que se veían a través de las ventanas eran disparos. Desde hace unos pocos días se había empezado a filtrar el rumor de aquella extraña enfermedad que enloquecía a sus víctimas, aquel día el presidente por fin se había pronunciado ante ello.

"… _Es importante que mantengan la calma. Les estaremos informado de los últimos acontecimientos…"_

Su padre cambio de canal, de repente la mano que apoyaba sobre su hombro se sentía más pesada de lo acostumbrado. Los rumores que rondaban los pasillos de su instituto dejaban de serlo, el mundo parecía haber despertado en medio de una pesadilla.

"… _El presidente se dirigirá a la nación está noche a las 20:00 horas, esperamos que…"_

Unos suaves golpes sobre el piso le indicaron que su madre se había acercado hasta el salón. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, encontrándola bajo el marco de la puerta, se restregaba nerviosa las manos con un viejo paño que usaba para secar los platos al lavarlos. Sus miradas chocaron al vuelo, por lo que la mayor le regalo una sonrisa que se le antojo un poco tensa. Ella se la devolvió con cariño, en un vano intento por calmarla.

"… _Los registros de infectados se incrementan, ya se han reportado casos para la mayoría de los estados. Nos encontramos ante una epidemia…" _

Otro canal, más malas noticias.

- ¿Dónde está Shawn? – Preguntó su padre dirigiéndose a su madre, su voz sonaba rasposa, seca, evidenciando cierto nerviosismo que no había percibido en él desde que siendo niña se cayó de su caballo.

La mujer negó levemente.

- Salió temprano, dijo que iría a visitar a algunos amigos.

- Llámalo, dile que vaya a comprar algunos enlatados y que regrese pronto. Este tipo de noticias… bueno, estas noticias logran poner nerviosas a las personas.

- ¿Crees que debemos preocuparnos, papá? – Pregunta a su vez. _Ella ya lo está_.

De repente la atmosfera de su casa se ha tornado pesada, empieza anochecer y el aire se ha vuelto denso. No sabe muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero algo le dice que _sí, que deberían preocuparse_. Algo está cambiando a su alrededor, lo siente, casi es capaz de palparlo con sus manos. Le cosquillean los dedos de la mano, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y le eriza el vello de la nuca. Percibe el mundo de forma distinta, no es capaz de escuchar ni a las ranas o a los insectos que normalmente plagan la noche, tampoco es capaz de escuchar el canto de despedidas de las aves al anochecer. Es como sí el mundo se hubiera quedado en silencio, a excepción de la vieja televisión que sigue reportando sobre la nueva enfermedad.

- No más de lo necesario.- Explica, dirigiéndole una cálida y tranquila mirada.- Solo que esté tipo de noticias logra enloquecer a las personas, causan pánico. Es mejor prepararse para ello, Bethy.

Ella le sonríe, quiere demostrarle que confía en su buen juicio y que esa sensación de vacío que se ha alojado en su estómago no le pone los nervios de punta.

- ¿Llamo a Maggie, Hershel? –Inquiere su madre, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de su padre.

La mujer no se ve tan segura como él, su rostro normalmente risueño parece haber envejecido, pequeñas arrugas deforman su frente. El rictus en su labio demuestra cierta ansiedad, la cual Beth duda haber apreciado alguna vez. Mordisqueándose los labios, vuelve a posar los ojos en la televisión, justo en el momento en que se observa un cuerpo tambaleante, pálido y de movimientos errantes acercarse a la cámara. Su sola visión la sobresalta, _aquella persona parecía más un muerto que alguien que estuviera enfermo_.

- Llámala, dile que regrese. Su lugar es con su familia.

El cadáver andante pareciera sonreírle desde la pantalla del televisor.

**.**

La televisión permanece prendida aun cuando su padre ha dejado de verla, en vez de ello ha subido a su habitación y aunque no está muy segura, se imagina que el anciano ha tomado su biblia entre sus manos como siempre hace cuando los nervios amenazan con sobrepasarlo. Ella trata de ignorar el aparato, se concentra en servir la cena mientras su madre se encuentra marcando una y otra vez números en el teléfono, con cada minuto parece frustrarse más, las leves arrugas en su rostro se han acrecentado reflejando su edad, la cual no suele aparentar.

- ¡Al fin! – Exclama su madre, cuando ella coloca el último plato sobre la mesa.- ¡Maggie, por fin! He estado tratando de comunicarte contigo…

No puede escuchar la respuesta de su hermana más el alivio que la embarga es capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. Siente como si un peso, que no sabía que existía, desaparece de sus hombros.

- ¿Dónde te encuentras, cariño? – Escucha su madre preguntar –Oh bien… ¿Cómo están las cosas por la ciudad?

Con mucho cuidado toma la olla del estofado con un par de guantes de cocina y se las arregla para repartirlo en partes iguales por cada uno de los platos.

- ¡Oh Dios! Ten mucho cuidado, Maggie. Tú padre dice que te vengas a casa… Si, si, ten mucho cuidado. Sí, es lo mejor, el día de hoy no han parado las noticias, espero que todo esto no sea más que un susto.

Su madre se lleva la mano al pecho, consternada. Se mantiene en silencio, tan solo escuchando.

- Bien, le diré a tú padre que estas en camino. Apenas Shawn llegué, le diré que esté atento a su celular para que vaya hasta la entrada del pueblo a buscarte ante cualquier acontecimiento.- Una pequeña pausa.- Mantente en contacto, cariño.

- ¿Qué dijo, Maggie? – Preguntó justo cuando su madre colgó el teléfono.

- Me dijo que la situación en la ciudad es una locura, que saquearon una bodega que se encuentra cerca de sus residencias. Le dije que se viniera, a lo que me respondió que ya estaba en camino, que empaco en un bolso algunas cosas y que se viene en cola con unos amigos.

Beth asintió.

- Las líneas están colapsadas, no pude contactarme con Shawn.- Confesó la mujer, su voz pareció quebrarse, como si intentara contener un sollozo.

- Él está bien mamá.- Dijo la rubia, tratando de infundirle ánimos.- _Todos lo vamos a estar_.

En aquel momento, apreciando la calidez que le transmitía la sonrisa que le obsequio Anette, no podía siquiera imaginarse lo errada que se hallaban de sus palabras. No podía ni siquiera pensar que el mundo que conocía estaba a punto de verse sumergido bajo las tempestuosas aguas de una oscura tormenta, del cual no volvería a emerger de igual manera. A la vida le había tomado millones de años en adueñarse de aquel extenso mundo, pero la muerte estaba a punto de demostrar que podía llegar a ser más eficaz que todos esos años de adaptaciones y evolución.

**.**

Shawn no llegó sino unas cuantas horas más tarde, cuando su plato con estofado ya se había enfriado y Beth se había encargado de preparar un par de tazas de té para sus padres. El sonido de la destartalada camioneta fue quién les advirtió de su llegada, provocando que su madre se pusiera de pie de un salto y se apresurará a la puerta a recibirlo, su padre le siguió caminando pausadamente. El rostro de su hermano lucía una palidez no muy propia de él al abrir la puerta y al recibir el abrazo de su madre. Sus gestos normalmente vivaces se mostraban opacos y tensos, demostrando una seriedad que Beth dudaba haber apreciado alguna vez en aquel rostro bonachón.

- ¡Por fin llegas! – Exclamó la mujer, dejando escapar un sollozo.- No sabes lo preocupada que me encontraba…

Beth también lo estaba. La presencia de Shawn ante ella actúa como un bálsamo, deja caer los hombros y libera el aire que ignoraba que retenía. Otro peso desaparece sobre ella, su familia se encuentra bien. Un respiro que apacigua el agujero que amenaza con deformarle las entrañas.

- Perdón mamá, Hershel.- Agregó el joven, al observar como ella y su padre se aproximaban a ellos.- Estuve donde Alice hasta hace poco, estábamos viendo las noticias.- Explicó, ante la mirada consternada de su madre.- Todos en el pueblo están alterados.

- Igual en la ciudad – Se apresuró a decir Beth, recordando lo que Anette le había dicho sobre su hermana.- Maggie se encuentra en camino.

- Bien, mejor, así no tendré que ir a buscarla.- Dijo, posando su brazo sobre los hombros de su madre e instándola a avanzar, con la otra llevaba una gran bolsa negra.- Son solo algunos enlatados que le compre a Jeanne antes de venir, por si acaso.

- Te lo agradezco mucho – Comentó Hershel, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijastro cuando este paso a su lado.

- ¿Vistes a Jimmy? – Inquirió a su vez Beth, ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte de su padre y su hermano.

- El vaquerito, sí, lo vi. Estaba ayudando a su madre con la tienda, se veía realmente ocupado.- Dijo, tras lo que se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de agregar con preocupación: -La gente parecía loca, ni se lo imaginan.

- Es por eso que debemos permanecer unidos, hasta que todo se calme.- Agregó Hershel.

**.**

Aunque se encuentra envuelta en sus cobijas de invierno en pleno verano, siente como una brisa helada se cuela entre todas sus cubiertas y se le clava en la piel como sí se trataran de pequeñas agujas, se remueve en su cama sin poder cerrar los parpados. Aquella noche le está costando dormir, si bien es capaz de apostar que no es la única. Ha dejado a su padre y a su hermano sentados frente al televisor, observando con recelo las noticias. El aire huele a ceniza, a miedo y a caos, o eso le parece a ella. Apesta a tormenta.

Envuelve entre sus brazos uno de sus peluches, se hunde más si es posible entre sus cobijas y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Invoca a Morfeo y su mundo de sueños, aquel donde las pesadillas están lejos de convertirse en realidad. Se pierde en el recuerdo de sus amigos bebiendo a escondidas, en el beso que Jimmy le robó unos meses atrás, en la última vez que cabalgo junto con Maggie o en la pizza que compartió con Shawn la noche antepasada. Trata de evitar pensar en los escalofríos que provocaban el temblor de las manos de aquel reportero, o los destellos que se apreciaban en las tomas del hospital, mucho menos quería rememorar el rostros de aquel infectado. _El rostro de alguien a quién le ha arrebatado la vida. _

Debajo de sus cobijas, arrullada por el murmullo de la televisión en el piso de abajo y con su oso de peluche justo en su pecho, no puedo evitar pensar que _algo realmente está mal_. Todos esos fantasmas, que de niña le asustaban hasta el punto en que tenía que colarse a la cama de su hermana, parecen haber regresado, plagando aquella noche con su presencia. Y son esos fantasmas quienes se mezclan con ese miedo que ha empezado a florecer desde el primer rumor en boca de Bill, uno de sus compañeros de curso.

"_- Así me dijo mi hermano, la gente muere y regresa a la vida, y ya no son los mismo. Te lo juro que me lo dijo, él está en el ejército ¿sabes?-"_

Pero los muertos, muertos están. Es imposible que regresen a la vida, más aquella enfermedad, esa que enloquece a quienes la portan y los hacen parecer muertos, eso sí que era real.

"_Pero tú lo viste, Beth. Aquel cadáver caminando hacia la cámara. No era un enfermo, estaba muerto ¡Muerto!"_

Piensa para sí, sintiendo como esos demonios la jalan hacia la oscuridad. Y por primera vez en año, duda de la palabra de su padre.

_El mundo está cambiando, ella lo siente y le asusta lo que pueda pasar._

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún comentario?_

* * *

**II. La primera vez que sintió miedo de verdad.**

**III. Y entonces la muerte se hizo presente.**

**IV. Así como cuando los sueños se reducen a cenizas.**


End file.
